For the Love of a Hunter
by Karma92
Summary: This is a fanfic based around the two Winchester brothers and Dean's lover. Slightly tragic but I hope you enjoy.


**Hey Everyone,**

**This is my first fanfic, which is based on the T.V show Supernatural. **

**Please feel free to give me feedback on it as I can only get better from here :)**

**Thanks! ~Karma92  
**

A woman stood at the railing, staring out at the ocean. Staring but not really seeing it. She was completely still except for the occasional twitch of the fourth finger of her left hand. The beautiful white gown that she was wearing seemed to almost be glowing in the dying sunlight, illuminating her presence. The people around her, complete strangers to the woman in the white dress, gave her a wide berth, almost as if they were paranoid of having some of her despair rub off onto them if they were to venture too close. The despair they sensed came from her appearance; her running makeup and messy hair. But the despair that the strangers saw from the outside was nothing compared to the inner turmoil that the woman in the white dress was being forced to confront.

The woman in white; her name was Annabelle or just Belle for short. Today was meant to be the best day of her life and yet it turned out to be quite the opposite. The woman in the white dress, Annabelle, was standing at that spot at the railing overlooking the ocean; just trying to figure out where exactly it all went wrong. She decided to start at the beginning, when she had first met him.

She remembered the time she had first met him as though it were yesterday. It was a Friday night and Belle and her friends were celebrating the start of the weekend by going out clubbing. They had been there for an hour perhaps, maybe a bit longer and it was then that she noticed him. He was sitting at the bar with another man, whom she later found out was his brother while she was dancing with her friends. Belle made her way over to the bar and ordered herself a drink. While she was waiting, she took the opportunity to get a better look at the man who had caught her eye from the dance floor. He was sitting about three seats down from her and though he had a thick jacket on, she could tell he worked out. His hair was light brown and kind of spiky and he had green eyes that stood out even more due to the black muscle shirt he had on over his dark blue jeans. She didn't know what it was exactly about this man that had caught her eye; sure he was attractive but so were many other guys at the club. No, it was something else altogether, a subconscious compulsion she felt to go and find out more about this man with the light brown hair and green eyes.

After the bartender had brought over her drink, she just sat there slowly drinking it. After a few minutes however, she had begun to feel as though she was being watched. Belle glanced over at the man with the green eyes again only to find that he was gone along with the man he was with. Looking around her, she didn't see anything out of place yet that feeling remained with her for the rest of the night.

Eventually she and her friends left the club in the early hours of the morning and Belle began to make her own way home. That feeling of being watched had only intensified as the night went on and now that she was alone, it seemed to reach a new level, almost reaching that of paranoia. Her footsteps quickened and her heart rate accelerated. Before she knew it, she was full out sprinting towards her home to escape whatever it was that was pursuing her. Her memory becomes a little fuzzy here; all she remembers is being chased an alley and thrown against a wall and then hearing a man's voice shouting out accompanied by a horrible pair of bright yellow eyes. Then it all goes black. She remembered a vague feeling of being picked up and placed down in a car perhaps, or another vehicle of transportation. The vibrations of the engine traveled through the seat had beat their way through Belle's unconscious state but then she felt no more.

When she woke up, Belle was sitting in a room with no windows, and no doors, just a light over her head. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She stared at the floor and the silence began to haunt her. She didn't know how long she had been there for; there was no sign of knowing, no evidence of a clock, any sun or moon. Suddenly to the left of her a hole formed in the wall; a secret door, it would appear and through it came the man with yellow eyes. Her memory becomes rather fuzzy here again, almost as if she had tried to repress the experience of her time in the room with no windows and doors. All Belle could remember was the hate, the pain and of course, the yellow eyes.

Belle had begun to believe that she was going to die in this room. There was no way that the man with the yellow eyes could possibly have many more methods of torture up his sleeve and so as the days went on, she grew to fear that secret door opening more and more. She could never get any information out of the yellow eyed man. Not where she was, who he was or even when he was finally going to kill her. The only words that he ever spoke to her were the same words every day, "Ready to scream for me?" and scream she did. It was the same routine day in and day out for almost two whole weeks. Then one day, instead of the yellow eyed man coming in through the secret door in the wall, a man with green eyes and short brown hair came in with another man. Belle remembered vaguely recognizing the two men from somewhere but before she could place them, the green eyed one picked her up and ran out of the room, closely followed by the other man. Then it all goes black again.

When she woke up, the first thing Belle saw was an old ceiling. She had sat up slowly so that she wouldn't get dizzy and could feel someone watching her. She looked up and met a pair of green eyes staring at her. They watched each other for a few moments and then it clicked, this was the same man from the club all that time ago. Belle looked around her and realized she was no longer in that horrible windowless room and so she asked the man with the green eyes where she was. All the man replied was that she was safe. Then came the introductions. She found out that the green eyed man's name was Dean, Dean Winchester. And the man that he had been with that night at the club had been his brother, Sam. Sam had been out during most of the introductions, doing what, Belle didn't know, but when he returned the first thing he said was to Dean and was that "it" had escaped. What "it" was she also didn't know. So, feeling rather out of the loop, Belle had summoned up what was left of her curiosity and asked the two brothers what exactly was going on. That question changed her life forever.

At first they had been reluctant to answer her. They told her that she didn't want to become involved in the situation. But Belle had simply refused to let it go. She had been kidnapped and tortured and she wanted to know why. Finally, the two brothers caved and told her. Sam did most of the explaining while Dean just observed her reactions. Needless to say that she was very well informed about the situation. She learned about Sam and Dean's past, about how their mother was murdered and how their father raised them as hunters and how their main goal in life was to find their now missing father and to kill the yellow eyed demon. At the mention of the yellow eyed demon Belle's head snapped up. She asked the men about the person who had kidnapped her and they confirmed her suspicions, she had been taken by the demon they were hunting for.

After many arguments and heated discussions, it was decided that Belle should stay close to the brothers to help them catch the yellow eyed demon. Dean and Sam believed that there must have been a reason for why he had targeted Belle and that she was a good way to lure him out into open. She had to remain close to them so that they could protect her should anything try to harm her. So for the next few months Dean taught Belle the ropes on hunting while Sam searched for signs of the demon. Belle learned how to shoot almost any gun imaginable, the signs that there is a spirit present and the ways to repel a spirit attack.

Looking back on it now, Belle realized how close she and Dean had become during those months of searching for the yellow eyed demon. She had gotten close to Sam too, but in a brotherly way. Belle was very aware, not just mentally but also physically, of Dean. Whenever he entered the room or spoke to her she became more alert and at first she didn't think anything of it but then she realized why she was so aware of him. She was attracted to him. But did he feel the same way? Belle had no idea. She remembered deciding not to act on her feelings in case it messed up the mission. Though she never realized just how hard it would be for her to ignore her feelings.

The sound of clicking brought Belle out of her reverie. A girl stood in front of her, no older than seventeen, snapping her fingers in Belles face. She seemed to be asking Belle something but she couldn't understand the words. It was as though Belle was watching the girls mouth move, but no sound was coming out. She stood there for good minute and a half just watching the girl, not comprehending the question being asked of her. Eventually, Belle just turned and walked away getting closer and closer to the ocean with each step. As she walked towards the water, the occasional tear still ran down her cheeks. Belle began to slip back into her memories, these ones being a bit more recent.

The brothers and Belle had continued hunting for the yellow eyed demon but had been unsuccessful so far. The only major development that had been made was the locating of the colt. The one gun that could possibly kill the yellow eyed demon. Belle and Dean were also engaged. Belle had been suffering for months after realizing her feelings for Dean because she thought he would never feel the same. When he finally did confess to her, Belle thought she was dreaming. They had been together for only seven months before Dean proposed to her.

Contrary to most women who imagine their wedding day and proposal from about the age of five, Belle had never given much thought to it. This was probably a good thing as the way in which Dean proposed to Belle was as far from traditional as you can get. It happened when Belle, Sam and Dean were passing through a town that was host to the mirror of the Bloody Mary. Sam, Dean and Belle had discovered the location of the spirit and were in the warehouse to destroy it. Needless to say Sam, Dean and Belle were all very bloody and bruised after they finally destroyed it. Dean had come very close to being killed by the Bloody Mary when Belle had finally managed to trap her to kill her. After the spirit had been dealt with, Dean had walked, or more like limped, over to Belle, kissed her on the lips and asked her, "Marry me?" to which Belle had replied, "Of course".

This brought Belle back to some more recent memories. Today's memories. The couple had decided to keep everything very discreet as they were beginning to close in on the yellow eyed demon and both Belle and Dean acknowledged that as the top priority. So the time quickly passed and they got to the day of the wedding. Even though they had decided to have a small ceremony, they still followed a traditional set up. Belle had her wedding dress, a white off the shoulder gown and a veil and Dean was in a tuxedo. Sam and Bobby were attending the ceremony too as the witnesses. The only other person present was the priest who was to marry them. The wedding was to take place in a small chapel in a town about 200Km south of Albuquerque.

When a person thinks about their wedding day, usually it is imagined to be one of the happiest days of their lives. Belle was under the same impression. She was in a wedding gown, standing at the altar, looking at the man she loved, about to tie the knot. But then reality just had to rear its ugly face. Just as they finished uttering their I do's, disaster struck. The chapel doors were smashed open and demons stormed in. There were about fifteen demons and right there in the center of it all had been the one demon they had been searching for. The yellow eyed demon. The hunters were all focused on defeating their enemies and were down to the last few. Belle had just killed a shape shifter when the yellow eyed demon was about to stab her in the back. Dean had seen what was about to happen and threw himself at the demon to protect her.

It had seemed to her as though the entire thing was happening in slow motion. She had turned around and instead of feeling a knife in her chest, Dean had been standing there, shielding her. She watched as the yellow eyed demon stabbed him in the chest and twisted the blade to make the wound fatal. She watched as he pulled the dagger out and licked blood off the blade. She was staring, horrified at what was happening when the demon looked at her, and just before disappearing, winked at her. That was it. As soon as he had disappeared, Belle rushed to Dean but it was too late. The last thing he told her was that he loved her before he closed his eyes for the final time. Belle had sat there motionless while Bobby and Sam stood behind her, tears streaming down their faces. Eventually Belle moved from her place beside Dean. She leaned forward and kissed him for the last time, got up, walked outside to Dean's prized Chevy Impala and drove away. And she didn't stop driving until she reached the ocean. Dean's favourite place.

Numb. That's how Belle had been feeling ever since it happened. It was as though there was an empty void inside of her and all she could do was relive the past and experience that final agony over and over again. By now her feet were submerged in water. She had walked right down to where the ocean met the sand and just stood there staring, but not seeing anything. Her tears were almost gone now, whether that was due to the numbness or if she had just run out of tears, she didn't know. Eventually the sun set and night fell and Belle continued to stand there lost in her thoughts. Sometime during the night, she wasn't sure of when exactly, maybe ten or eleven o'clock, Belle's mind returned to the present. She glanced down at her left hand and looked at the ring that sat upon her wedding finger. It wasn't anything big or fancy; it was actually very simple and classic. Just perfect for her. A slight smile ghosted across her fingers as she looked at it and then up at the night sky. Then Belle sighed a short sigh and turned around and walked back to the Chevy Impala. She got back into the car and drove away almost to disappear completely.

After that day, Belle was only ever seen by other people on one day every year. On the day of her wedding anniversary; that fateful day when the love of her life was taken from her, Belle would appear at that little chapel 200km south of Albuquerque. For you see, behind this little chapel is a small graveyard that was the resting place for about 150 people. Among these people was a man known as Dean Winchester; a loving son, brother and husband. On this day, if you were to visit the small chapel and happened to see Belle visiting the grave of her late husband, you would only ever hear her utter two words: I'm sorry.


End file.
